Joe Conti
Background *(717)-787-7305 Republican Bucks * PA Senator, 10th, Majority Caucus Chairman * Retired in 2006 Links * http://www.senatorconti.com * LCB-CEO from December 2006 Issues Insights Initiatives in the 2005-2006 Session Senate Bill 240 Volunteer Firefighters' Relief Association Act – Authorizes funds of volunteer firefighters' relief association in Second Class A counties to be spent on qualified retirement plans. Senate Bill 241 Life Valuation Fees - Returns the "life valuation fee" imposed on domestic life insurance companies from $.015 per thousand dollars of life insurance to $.01. This tax was increased during the 2003-04 budget cycle. It has not brought in the revenue the Administration expected, namely because a few life insurance companies have 'redomesticated,' or moved their main businesses, out-of-state. Tax policy should encourage businesses to locate here, not penalize them from doing so. Senate Bill 290 Energy Efficiency Standards Act - Establishes energy efficiency standards for certain appliances and equipment sold or installed within the Commonwealth. Senate Bill 291 Watershed Protection – Amends the Municipalities Planning Code to provide for watershed protection areas. This bill would add watersheds as appropriate entities for joint municipal zoning. Municipalities that joint zone by watershed will receive preference in grant applications to be administered by the Department of Community and Economic Development. Senate Bill 598 Armed Forces Loan Forgiveness Program – Codifies into law and expands the Armed Forces Loan Forgiveness Program established by the Pennsylvania Higher Education Assistance Agency (PHEAA). Senate Bill 674 Campaign Finance Reform – Amends the Election Code by further defining the term "independent expenditure" and setting contribution limits. The bill also addresses contribution filing procedures and provides for the creation of an electronic database that will track fillings and allow public access. Senate Bill 675 Handheld Cell Phone Prohibition – Amends Title 75 (Vehicles) of the Pennsylvania Consolidated Statutes to prohibit drivers from using handheld cell phones while operating a motor vehicle. A violation results in a summary offense with a fine of $250. Senate Bill 676 School Health Amendments – Amends the out-of-date School Health Services section of the Public School Code. This bill revises current student medical and dental examination processes, bringing them up to current standards and practices. This bill also updates school health record requirements and encourages parents to take their children to their primary care provider for their examinations. The bill also shifts the timeline for medical exam requirements from "entry into school", 6th and 11th grades to "entry", 4th, 8th, and 11th grades. Senate Bill 687 Financial Aid for the Council of the Arts – Imposes an emergency State tax for a limited period of time on liquor, with funding to be transferred to DCED and the PA Council of the Arts. Senate Bill 699 Medicaid Fee-For-Service program -- Amends the Medicaid law to ensure that patients in Medicaid's fee-for service program retain appropriate access to necessary and life-saving medications. The Medicaid fee-for-service program covers the disabled, blind, elderly and children. This legislation establishes patient safeguards with regard to access to medications under Medicaid. Senate Bill 810 Annual Reports of Financial Condition of Local Governments – Amends the Administrative Code in regards to financial reporting filed by municipalities to the Department of Community and Economic Development. Senate Bill 821 Small Group Insurance Market Reform – Regulates the rating format specific insurance carriers may use and the percentage a premium may be increased in any year. Insurers with a dominant market share of 50% or more in their respective region would be required to write small group insurance using a community rating format, with no more than a 10% increase or decrease allowed from their approved base rate without prior PA Department of Insurance approval. Carriers with a regional market share of between 11%-50% may use a modified community rating format as approved by the Department, while carriers with a regional small market share of less than 11% may use any rating methodology in writing small group insurance without approval from the Department. Senate Bill 824 MTBE Ban. – Calls for the five-year complete phase-out of the use, sale and storage of methyl tertiary-butyl ether (MTBE) in gasoline within this Commonwealth. Senate Bill 932 "An Act amending the act . . . authorizing and directing the Department of General Services, with the approval of the Department of Military and Veterans Affairs and the Governor, to grant and convey to the Borough of Doylestown certain lands situate in the Borough of Doylestown, Bucks County," further providing for conveyance to the Borough of Doylestown, Bucks County. (Armory bill). Senate Resolution 22 A resolution proclaiming February 14, 2005 as Congenital Heart Defect Awareness Day in Pennsylvania. The resolution will provide an opportunity to share experience and information with the public and the media, in order to raise public awareness about congenital heart defects which each year affect thousands of babies and young children in Pennsylvania. Senate Resolution 79 A resolution designating April 20, 2005 as "Care by Celebrating Children Day" in Pennsylvania (Adopted 4/13/05). Senate Resolution 80 A resolution recognizing the week of April 17 through 23, 2005, as "National Wildlife Week" in Pennsylvania. (Adopted 4/13/05). Senate Resolution 120 A resolution recognizing the efforts of the Blue Star Mothers of America, Inc. (Adopted 5/10/05). Senate Resolution 176 – A resolution recognizing October 21, 2005 as "Biomedical Research Day" in Pennsylvania. (Adopted 09/27/05). Conti